Sinful Desire
by Xx-Synthetic-Cyanide-xX
Summary: A cold winter's night seems to be the only thing keeping Nate from sleeping, only as the night goes on and he seeks comfort from his only too willing half brother Touya, he soon realises that the cold is not the only thing keeping him awake. Blacksquaredshipping! Incest! Oneshot! 18 only!


**Sinful Desire**

**Author's Note: Oh hello there! I have returned with a very dirty oneshot of a pairing I am totally obsessed with right now: Blacksquaredshipping! It involved incest so any of you that doesn't enjoy that sort of thing please look away now.**

**This is written for a very special person indeed; my one and only best friend _Evie Warner_, pssh, blame her for my on going addiction!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Pokemon, but if I ever do I'll make sure to let you know! Now...enjoy!**

* * *

Wintertime in Unova was never the most pleasant of times; there were always heavy snowfalls, that made travelling across the land that much more difficult. There were seventy miles per hour winds, that used to wreak havoc through all of the lands greenery, and terrible bitter cold bursts that would literally freeze you solid if you stood around for long enough.

Most normal people resided indoors at this time of the year, seeking warmth from a comforting log fire, or even fire Pokemon that they had for companions. Yes, the electricity and gas bills usually rocketed through the roof, but being warm was the top priority right now.

A few days prior to this a massive snowstorm had decimated the small quaint town of Nuvema, and there was snow for miles on end. Not a single patch of glass land could be seen with the naked eye, which made travelling for the residents rather difficult. Power lines had been blown down in the gale force winds, causing the electricity to cut out for days at a time, and there was no way of communicating with the outside world while they were being ensnared by Mother Natures wrath.

Soft hazel eyes gazed from the safety of a window out at the pure white scenery. A small sigh escaped his lips as briskly he rubbed up and down his naked shoulder's. Nate didn't realise just how cold it was in Nuvema town when in the middle of winter; and now we was regretting his decision to stay over at his half brother's for the week.

The heating was on full blast and still he was freezing. It was like the ice and snow was consuming him, encasing his whole body in ice. It was dark outside, but the pure whiteness of the snow made it easier to see beyond the window pane. For approximately an hour and half Nate had attempted to sleep, but had failed miserably.

He was just so cold! He was not used to this temperature, and his body did not agree with it either. As his eyes flickered from the window pane he wondered about something; was Touya sleeping right now? It was most likely considering nothing seemed to faze him whatsoever.

Also, Nate gave him the nickname of the human radiator because it was just so unnatural how warm he always was. It could be minus forty degrees outside and he would still be complaining its hot.

This was no good, there was no way he would get any sleep like this. Weakly he stood up, stretching his limbs a little. A tired yawn escaped from his lips, as fingers combed through his mass of messy dark brown hair. He was already tired enough, and needed his beauty sleep. How would he be able to sleep though? He could literally see his breath puff out in white clouds before him.

Then, he had an idea. Maybe the human radiator did have his uses after all. Taking a deep breath, and wrapping his arms desperately around his body to gain warmth Nate left the solitude of the guest room, and silently made his way over to his half brother's room.

The door was always left lightly ajar, no matter what. It was as if Touya knew that even though Nate was now sixteen years old, deep inside of him there was still that frightened five year old who used to snuggle into bed with him when he got scared from a nightmare. Snuggling didn't seem a bad idea right now, not when you are literally freezing your ass off.

Being careful not to wake the rest of the household the shivering brunette gently pushed the door open, hearing it creak slightly. He winced, hoping that the sound did not alert the person inhabiting the room of his presence. He just wanted to get into the bed and sleep. Yes, sleep, it was such a good idea right now.

Nervously he approached Touya's bed; where he could faintly see the outline of his half brother's figure, curled up amongst the bedsheets, fast asleep. The soft noise of breathing were the only sounds that were heard, and it made Nate feel even worse about disturbing him. If only he could sleep normally, and not need to ask for help.

"T-Touya...?" The brunette stuttered, moving closer. He was almost frightened to wake him, because he had no idea whether or not Touya would be pleased about being woken up like this. He was never a morning person, so right now he was delving into unknown territory.

The older boy groaned softly, and turned over to face Nate. He was still fast asleep, completely unaware of the brunette's presence, and that only made him more nervous. Weakly he outstretched his hand and placed it on Touya's arm, shaking him a little.

"T-Touya...wake up."

Once again he groaned, eyelids flickering slightly. Nate bit the inside of his lip, feeling self conscious for asking to sleep in his brother's bed, even though they weren't kids anymore. Was it still okay?

"Ngghhh...wh-what?" The older boy murmured sleepily, eyes weakly opening, staring at the slim figure of his baby brother. Nate scuffed his feet against the carpet, not really knowing how to word his request without sounding lame. Touya wouldn't judge him though, would he? This was perfectly normal behaviour, right?

"I'm...I'm cold, and...can't sleep..."

Touya rubbed at his eyes, sitting up in his bed. Even though Nate had just willingly disturbed him the older boy didn't seem annoyed in the slighest, just tired. Then, he flashed a small comforting smile.

"Well, I guess there is room for a small one~" He teased, pulling the bedsheets down for the brunette. Nate flushed a little at the comment, not realising how bad it sounded until it was too late.

"I am not small!"

"You are compared to me, now; are you going to stand there all night and freeze?"

Idly fidgeting with his hands Nate decided against the latter and shuffled closer to the bed, and more importantly to the empty space beside Touya. It had been years since they had shared a bed together, and it was perfectly normal back then. Now they were older, would things be awkward now?

After some contemplation the nervous brunette eased himself into bed, beside his half brother; already feeling the soothing warmth he emitted. It was making him feel drowsy, and safe. Touya watched him until his head was snuggled against the pillow and his large hazel eyes were just staring at him.

"Better?" He asked, receiving a nod, and a dreamy sigh for an answer. Slowly, Touya lay back down, turning around to face Nate, smiling a little. He was right, somewhere inside of Nate's head was that five year old boy who needed his big brother to make sure everything would be okay.

As hazel eyes fluttered shut Nate realised that something wasn't right. No matter what he always wore pyjama bottoms, just because they were comfortable; only when his foot accidentally brushed against Touya he couldn't feel any pyjama bottoms, or any bottoms at all to be precise.

A furious blush ignited his face as instinctively he moved away, feeling self conscious. It seemed they had both overlooked this issue; that no matter what time of year it was Touya didn't wear pyjamas. He didn't like them, they made him too warm. So now, Nate was lying in bed with his half brother, who didn't have a stitch of clothing on. Was that normal?

"You okay?" Touya asked.

Obviously he had not noticed this either, probably because he was so dense. Nate nodded weakly, hiding his face in the pillow. He had instantly forgotten how cold he was just a few moments ago, because right now it felt like his skin was on fire. His heart was thundering against his ribcage and he had no idea why, I mean, it was his half brother so it shouldn't matter, right?

"T-Touya...you're...you're naked...!" He cried weakly, hearing his voice raise in pitch. The older brunette glanced downwards and instantly realised, but instead of being overcome with guilt and shame he just shrugged.

"So? We're brothers, it doesn't matter."

Shaky fingers clawed down the flustered brunette's face as he tried with all his might to calm himself down. Okay, now he was way too hot. It was like the middle of summer, not the middle of winter right now. Touya just smiled sincerely, finding his baby brother's actions rather cute.

"Nate, calm down. We have the same, it's not like it matters."

No words would escape from his throat, only muffled whines and whimpers of desperation. He had no idea why he was so flushed about this, I mean, it wasn't a big deal really. There must have been a time growing up when they saw each other naked right?

Without knowing what else to do Nate quickly turned over, facing the wall. A small sigh escaped his lips when he could feel himself start to calm down, little by little. Fluttering his eyelids shut he tried to let slumber take a hold of him as easily as possible, only it seemed his devious half brother had other ideas.

With one swift action he pressed his index finger against the brunette's spine, gently trailing it downwards to the small of his back. Nate immediately tensed at the feeling, not quite knowing what to do, or feel in this situation.

"T-Touya...what are you...d-doing?" He stuttered, weakly gripping the pillow like his life depended on it. The older male chuckled, like it wasn't a big deal.

"I'm just playing with you." He jested, moving his finger away, noticing that Nate relaxed straight away. Raising an eyebrow he wondered why his half brother was so tense to be around him like this. It never bothered him when he was a kid, so why now?

"Still cold?"

Nate weakly shook his head, even though he was starting to feel a little chilly now he had moved away from the warmth of Touya's body. There was no way he would admit it however, at least over this side of the bed he was safe.

"You're trembling," Touya pointed out, before wrapping his strong warm arms around the figure of his baby brother, pulling him flush against his chest. "I'll keep you warm~"

Once again a furious blush ignited Nate's cheeks, sending his heart into frenzied panic. He could feel 'it', pressing against the side of his butt. It was flaccid, but he could still feel every outline.

"T-Touya..." He mumbled weakly, his whole body tense against his brother's chest. Even though he was so warm, and it was soothing, having his brother's soft length pressed against his butt wasn't so calming.

"Relax." He cooed softly, arms still wrapped snugly around the brunette's waist.

The blush on his face refused to budge even for a second, but he desperately tried to relax. He needed to if he did want to get some sleep tonight after all. Touya gently brushed the tip of his nose against the back of Nate's neck, affectionately, inhaling the scent of freshly washed hair; japanese orchid, and wilderflower.

Once again his whole body tensed at the action, but when Touya continued the actions gently Nate found himself relaxing in his embrace. For a strange reason it was soothing, if not slightly arousing at the same time. His hazel eyes flickered shut as Touya nuzzled into the mess of brown hair that lay on the pillow in front of him. It sent a shiver racing down his baby brother's spine, and Nate had no idea why he was feeling like that.

Arms that were coiled snugly around his waist seemed to inhabit wondering hands that refused to stay still. Slowly Touya danced his fingers across Nate's perfect washboard stomach, enjoying the feeling of soft delicate skin that belonged to his baby brother.

Weakly Nate arched his back further against the older brunette, strangely enjoying the sensation. His body temperature was rising to a considerable degree, and he wasn't sure whether it was because Touya was naturally so warm, or the actions that were currently taking place.

"Wh-what...are you...doing?" Nate stuttered, feeling nervous as those wondering fingers delicately fleeted across the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. A violent shiver erupted throughout his body. He felt so helpless right now, so defenceless, but in a sick and twisted sort of way he fed off that. It excited him somewhat, and made his heart yearn for more.

"Just helping you relax~" The older brunette replied simply, continuing to nuzzle his face into the mass of brown hair before him. Slowly but surely Nate could feel a slight pressure being pressed against his butt, and it was then he realised that Touya's length was no longer flaccid any more. His whole body felt considerably hot as the pulsing length was pressed harder against his butt, and for the first time ever Nate could feel himself becoming aroused too.

"You're...you're hard..." He whimpered, trembling slightly when a slight jerk of his brother's hips caused the hard length to rub longingly against him, sending electricity shooting all throughout his veins.

"So are you...~"

Then with one swift motion Nate's own hardening member was gasped tightly through the fabric of his pyjamas, causing the brunette to gasp loudly at the action. Then he manoeuvred his hand underneath the pyjama bottoms, along with his boxers to feel the whole of his length. With every smooth action of his brother's wrist Nate could feel himself getting harder, and more aroused with each passing second. His back was arching uncontrollably against Touya's warm and firm chest, his body craving for more.

"G-Gaah...hah..." Nate groaned softly, his brow becoming laced with sweat the more Touya stroked him. It was sending electrical surges all throughout his nerves endings, making him feel alive. But even though this was so wrong; touching your own brother, it didn't matter to them. It felt so right, so why should it be wrong?

"Do you like this~?" The older brunette cooed, applying more pressure to the sensitive tip of Nate's erection, causing the younger male to whine in pleasure. He should hate this, be ashamed of what was happening, but there was an overwhelming feeling bubbling in his guts that he just couldn't ignore.

"A-aah...y-yes..."

Touya longingly stared at the figure of his helpless baby brother, receiving thoughts that were deemed so sinfully wrong, yet so deliciously right. The beautiful defenceless noises that were erupting from the trembling brunette's throat had started to send him into a frenzy of wanton lust.

Using his other arm he pinned Nate against him, teasingly bucking his hips so his hardened member continued to brush against his perfectly shaped butt. The brunette mewled in response, subconsciously grinding his own backside against his brother's erection, causing him to groan deeply.

"F-fuck...N-Nate...~"

Hearing his brother's moans against his ear made Nate shiver in delight. It sounded so sinfully good, and he wanted more. Weakly the brunette's fingers clawed on his brother's arm, bucking his hips into his hand, wanting more and more from him.

"T-Touya...aaah...m-more...~"

His breathing was rapid, and languorous; like his heart was literally going to burst out of his ribcage. Touya's pulsating length continued to rub unmercifully against his butt, creating more friction. The uncontrollable feeling in the pits of his stomach continued to rise, and he wasn't sure how long he could hold on for.

"More~?" Touya asked, moving to gently nip on his baby brother's earlobe, causing a long lustful moan to erupt from his throat. The brunette was now literally thrusting his butt against his brother's erection, hearing every single heated moan from him.

Then Nate's stomach was pressed flat against the bed, Touya's own body moving to climb on top of him. A furious blush ignited the brunette's face as he could feel Touya's nimble fingers slowly pulling down his pyjama bottoms; ridding him of his defence. A small whimper escaped into the atmosphere as weakly he gripped the pillow, feeling so incredibly nervous, and sinfully aroused at the same time.

"Tell me Nate, what would you like me to do to you~?" His older brother crooned lustfully, moving his hand down the younger's back and roughly squeezing his butt. Nate yelped in surprise at the feeling, but it did not calm down his raging erection, that continued to pulsate with need.

No words would form out of his mouth, it just consisted of various lustful moans of desire, with the occasional helpless whimper. A part of him couldn't believe this was happening; Touya was his brother, wasn't this wrong? But he knew him so well; all the places he craved to be touched, knowing exactly how to let loose the guttural sounds from deep within, he knew it all.

Eyes shut off from the world the only thing Nate could do was hear, and feel his surroundings. Closing off one sense seemed to greatly enhance all the others. A gentle finger, tracing down his spine sent his body into a frenzied state; a rough unmerciful squeeze of his ass caused him to thrust helplessly against the bed time and time again. It was torture for the younger of the two; he desperately wanted this, and Touya was merely teasing him.

"T-Touya...~" Nate moaned his name, and Touya shivered at how beautiful it sounded, dancing so effortlessly off his tongue, like it was meant to be moaned like that over and over again.

With one swift motion Touya had easily pulled down Nate's black cotton boxers, leaving him fully exposed, and vulnerable. The younger whimpered slightly at the cool air, that was now chilling his naked body. Touya admired Nate's physique; he wasn't toned as such, but there was definitely muscle definition there. His butt was perfectly shaped, soft and begging to be ravaged. It was taking all of Touya's time and energy not to simply fuck him senseless into the bed, over and over again.

"I-I...I'm getting cold..." He murmured quietly, body trembling a little.

Using his nimble hands the older brunette easily turned over Nate, so their eyes met in the darkness. Beautiful erotic hazel, meeting sparkling mischievious sienna. Both of their erections tentatively brushed together sending electricity shooting down their spines; eliciting hot lustful moans from both of them.

"I'll warm you up~" Touya replied lustfully, his hands slowly caressing down Nate's washboard stomach to his finely shaped legs. Gently he prised them apart, allowing a beautiful crimson blush to wreak havoc on Nate's cheeks.

"Wh-what are you doing...?" He asked nervously, watching as his older brother started to plant soft and subtle kisses along the inside of his thigh. Nate was trembling in anticipation as hazel eyes watched every small action his brother made. The kisses were now transforming into small nips on his skin, then he was suckling; creating tiny purple marks all the way down his thigh.

"Ngggghhh...~" The younger mewled desperately, hands fisted into the pillow just above his head. His legs were writhing in lust, which lead to Touya holding them apart firmly. The little purple marks lead a trail down towards to the brunette's obvious pulsating length, that was practically begging to be touched. Touya's lustful sienna eyes gazed at him, drinking in this image.

Nate was so helpless right now, and being so submissive it was letting loose the feral and dominant side to Touya's persona. All his self control was slowly fading away and soon enough he wouldn't be able to control his animalistic desires.

Keeping the younger's legs prised apart Touya slowly trailed his tongue over the tip of Nate's erection, which caused him to whimper desperately. Sweat was congealed on his forehead, allowing locks of tangled brown hair to become sticky and messy. He looked so damn right attractive like this. Another tentative lick caused the younger to buck his hips weakly, moaning softly into the atmosphere.

Touya knew his baby brother liked this; his whole body was trembling, hands fisted desperately into the pillow, teeth clamping down on his bottom lip almost drawing blood, and his face stained in a beautiful crimson glow. He wanted Nate to scream in pleasure, to have the best orgasm of his entire life, and to never forget this moment.

Gazing into half lidded hazel eyes Touya slowly took his baby brother's hardened length into his mouth, causing the brunette to gasp loudly. Immediately nervous fingers were into Touya's hair, clutching and fisting desperately as his whole body trembled with lust. His back arched like a feral Meowth, as he could feel Touya's warm and inviting tongue wrap around his erection.

"Aaah...hah...T-Touya...~" Nate moaned lustfully, eyes closed tightly as he could feel the pressure forever building in the pits of his stomach. His older brother certainly knew what he was doing.

Touya enjoyed listening to Nate's helpless moans, and screams of desire and so slowly took him deeper, groaning softly, allowing vibrations to travel all down his member. Nate shivered violently, eyes snapping open.

"Oh G-God...!"

Fingers clawed harder against Touya's scalp, tugging and pulling at handfuls of brown wavy hair. He needed more, he could feel the pressure building to the point of pain, and slowly he was being pushed towards the edge. The older brunette suckled on his baby brother's length hard, feeling it pulsate with need against his tongue. He was so close already, he could literally feel the heat of the blood pumping through it.

"T-Touya...aaah...oh God...y-yes...!"

Nate threw his head back against the pillow, losing more and more control by the second. He had no idea that tonight would have lead to this, to his older brother giving him the best blowjob of his entire life.

Touya suckled more and more on Nate's pulsating erection, using his hand to gently massage his balls, causing the younger to practically squeal in wanton lust. Right now neither of them cared if they woke up Touya's mother, or if the neighbours heard them, this was just so good.

"F-fuck...T-Touya...I'm...I'm gonna..." Nate cursed for feeling himself going to orgasm so fast, but he couldn't stop it. Touya was so skilled, and so good at what he was doing. It was hopeless to try to prevent it from happening. The pressure increased in his stomach, bubbling and gurgling like lava and pumping all throughout his veins. Desperately Nate tugged at Touya's hair, forcing his head further downwards, taking as much of him into his mouth as physically possible.

The vibrations of protest in Touya's throat did little to stop the younger of the two, and before he knew it he was crying out loudly, releasing into his brother's mouth. Touya had little choice but to wait until his baby brother was calm enough to release the grip on his head, which was now beginning to feel a little sore.

Panting desperately for as much oxygen as possible Nate weakly glanced at Touya, watching as he greedily swallowed his release. A furious blush erupted on his cheeks at the sight. It was so damn erotic, watching him do that.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand Touya just looked at Nate. He was all sweaty, and out of breath. His hair was a tangled mess, his face was flush red and slowly but surely his length was now starting to become flaccid. Oddly enough even though Nate looked so damn appealing like this, he also looked extremely cute.

"Did you like that?" The older brunette asked, gazing into sparkling hazel eyes. Weakly he nodded, trying to get his breath back. Then hazel eyes trailed downwards, noticing that Touya's own length was still very much awake, and pulsating angrily.

"I...y-yes..." Nate mumbled nervously, watching as slowly his brother climbed on top of him, keeping his legs prised apart.

"You all warmed up now~?"

Again he nodded, feeling his skin become alive with goosebumps when Touya gently nipped at the younger's earlobe sharply. A loud gasp indicated that still his baby brother was extremely sensitive, but didn't seem to be making any protests to stop the actions.

"I can make you warmer~" He teased, fingers dancing down Nate's leg until they found his butt, squeezing roughly. Nate's own arms wrapped around his brother's neck urgently, fingers carelessly clawing at his back, feeling soft touchable skin underneath them.

"T-Touya...~" Nate moaned his name softly, sending a shiver dancing down the older brunette's spine. Why did it sound so good when he moaned his name like that? It was just perfect, but his self control was slipping out of his grasp. He just wanted to ravage him senseless all night.

Touya's fingers moved lower until he was pressing his index finger against his baby brother's entrance. His body tensed slightly, but soon relaxed when he pushed it gently inside of him. The arms around Touya's neck tightened, and the fingers on his back clawed harder than before every time the older brunette's finger wiggled deeper inside.

Nate let out a breathless moan, weakly moving his hips in time with the way Touya was moving his finger. He could literally feel how hot his baby brother was, and how his inner walls continued to clench around the single digit, almost desperately. Then, he pushed in a second and Nate practically squealed. His legs were tightening around his brother's body, pulling him in closer as Touya's nimble fingers continued to dance inside of him.

"O-Ohhhh...f-fuck...~" Nate groaned deeply, closing his eyes tightly as Touya found something deep inside of him that the brunette seemed to really enjoy. He continued to brush his fingers over his sweet spot, feeling Nate's body twitch and spasm in delight.

His once tired and flaccid length was soon becoming hard against Touya's stomach again, as the younger mewled desperately. He was bucking his hips against Touya's fingers, wanting them deeper and harder than ever before.

"Aaah...T-Touya...m-more...please...~" He practically begged his older brother, face flushed with embarrassment as those fingers continued to move unmercifully inside of him. Liquid lava was pulsating through his veins, causing his whole body to sweat uncontrollably.

Then soon enough those fingers just weren't enough any more. The younger was literally trying to fuck himself on his brother's fingers and not getting the release he so desired, and Touya noticed this. Quickly he withdrew them, hearing a soft whimper from Nate in protest. This was really happening, they were really going to fuck in his bed, even though they were half brothers.

Nate opened his eyes weakly as he watched his brother reach into his bedside drawer for a bottle, which he assumed was lubrication of some sort, and immediately he felt nervous. He had never done anything sexual with anyone until now, Touya had stolen his firsts in a lot of things, and now he would willingly take his virginity too.

He shivered in delight, because even though it was seemed so wrong, to him it felt so sinfully good. Once Touya had opened the bottle and coated his own pulsating length in the liquid he snapped the cap back on and then carelessly tossed it on the floor.

The older brunette crawled back up the younger's body, pushing his legs higher into the air, and further apart, getting a beautiful view of his baby brother's entrance. Nate flushed a little at the sight, feeling so helpless and defenceless against the power of his older brother.

"I'll make you feel SO hot~" He purred demoniacally, eyes leering all over the fragile body of the smaller brunette. Nate felt his heart flutter dangerously in his chest as Touya's figure loomed over his. Their chests touched slightly as the older of the two gently guided the tip of his raging erection against the younger's entrance.

Nate tensed momentarily, before taking a deep breath and wrapping his arms around Touya's neck for comfort. He still could not believe that this was happening, that within a few minutes his virginity would be a thing of the past, and he would no longer be pure. Touya would have corrupted him, and he sadistically enjoyed the idea.

With the utmost care Touya slowly eased his length inside of his baby brother, feeling his inner walls clench around him unmercifully. The older brunette groaned deeply, finding it so hard to keep his self control in tact right now. All he wanted to do was thrust hard and fast into Nate, hearing him scream in pleasure.

"F-fuck..." He cursed, body trembling slightly as inch by inch he slithered more of his length inside. Nate was whimpering at the feeling, not because he was in pain, more because it felt better than it should have. Touya was literally inside of him, he could feel the length pulsating and it gave him feelings that were alien to him.

Taking a deep breath the older brunette steadied himself, watching as Nate weakly opened his hazel eyes. A small smile tugged at his lips before he just couldn't control himself any more. With rational thinking long gone Nate jerked forwards, crushing his lips against his brothers. Touya inhaled deeply, enjoying the intoxicating softness his baby brother's lips provided.

"Mmmm...~"

The older brunette instinctively pushed his tongue inside his brother's mouth, tasting him completely. He tasted sweet, like cotton candy and it was becoming an addiction. Groaning deeply Nate buried his fingers tightly into masses of brown hair, deepening the kiss considerably. It was hot, needy and desperate.

Then Touya's hips started to jerk forcefully, causing Nate to groan deeply into the kiss, fingers clawing at the back of his brother's head. He never imagined what it would feel like to have sex with another person; yet here he was, indulging in the dirtiest dance of his life, and fuck he loved it.

The kiss was broken weakly as Nate instinctively pressed his forehead against Touya's neck, panting and breathing heavily like he could not get enough precious oxygen to fill his lungs. His arms remained firm around his brother's neck, almost frightened to let go.

"G-gaaah...aaahhh...~" Nate moaned lustfully as Touya's hips started rocking in a steady motion, pushing further inside of him and then pulling out, only to continue the process. The older brunette had his eyes closed, breathing like he had just run a marathon as he continued to thrust into his younger brother.

Nate's inner walls continued to clench unmercifully around his length every time he plunged back inside, and it was driving the older male insane. It was so hard to not just ravage him senseless, and hear those desperate cries of passion echo off the walls. The younger's legs tightened like a vice around Touya's hips, forcing him deeper inside of him.

"O-Ohhhh...y-yes...~" He mewled in delight, throwing his head back against the pillows, back arching uncontrollably. It seemed that Touya had accidentally found a particular spot that Nate quite enjoyed, so sensually he rolled his eyes hitting that spot once again.

"T-Touyyyyaaaaa~"

The sound was indescribable, like the most addictive drug on the planet and you just could not have enough of it. It was making Touya tremble in anticipation, and lust. He wanted to hear those moans again, to hear his name sound so deliciously wonderful on the tip of the younger's tongue.

"N-Nate...~"

The brunette shivered at hearing his own name being moaned lustfully like that. It created a whirlwind of emotions to consume him suddenly, forcing his legs to tighten once again.

Touya picked up the once steady pace and now was thrusting faster and harder into him, causing the bed to creak and rock on it's legs. Both of their bodies were laced in a veil of sweat and bodily fluids but neither of them cared. They were far too engrossed in each other; in the oh so very sinful act they were committing.

"Aaaah...h-harder...~" Nate demanded to his older brother, who complied graciously. He was now hitting that beautiful sweet bundle of nerves hidden deep within him over and over again, and it was sending him into a state of frenzied lust. His hardened length continued to pulse with need angrily, desperately wanting to release.

Fingers dug hard into his back, creating small red welts to appear amongst honey glazed skin. A feral growl erupted from Touya's throat as he continued this tantalising assault on his younger brother. Nate was so completely undone; overcome by the sheer force of everything going on right now. He couldn't even convince his brain to conjure up proper words, or sentences, it just consisted of a series of languorous moans, and bouts of heavy breathing; which set Touya's body on fire.

"F-fuck...Nate..." He groaned, arms holding onto the figure of his younger brother like his life depended on it. He could feel it, he was so close, and the more Nate continue to tighten up around him the more control he was losing.

"T-Touya...m-more...oh G-God...y-yes...~!"

The brunette's eyes shot open and rolled to the back of his head as one particular accurate thrust to his prostate caused him to completely lose all functioning. His body trembled violently as time and time again Touya continued to abuse this forbidden sweet spot, sending the younger closer and closer to the point of no return.

Touya knew his own release was oh so close, and he doubted he would be able to slow it down at all. Nate was so overcome by everything right now, and he felt guilty to cut this beautiful moment short just because his own body refused to behave. He had little choice in the matter, and deep within he prayed that Nate was close too.

"Aaahhh...aaah...so...so close...~" Nate whimpered weakly, whole body continuing to shake due to the pleasure that continued to sear through him like a bullet.

"Me...too..." Touya informed, watching as Nate weakly opened his clouded hazel eyes. They sparkled in the dim light, and fluttered shut once again as an urgent moan erupted from his throat once more. His inner walls were clamping down around him with a desperate need, and Touya just couldn't hold on any more.

"N-Nate...I'm...gonna..." The younger brunette's length was pulsating painfully, and with one more well aimed thrust he cried out loudly, practically screaming as euphoria claimed him and spurts of white liquid splashed against his brother's stomach. Touya couldn't hold on any more, not with how Nate's body was trembling and with a deep lustful groan he allowed himself to release inside the body of his younger brother.

Weakly Nate let his arms fall beside his head, panting heavily like he had done five hours of exercise. He never realised how tiring it was, but even though his body felt heavy and completely spent, a small spark inside of him felt happy. They had just had completely dirty lustful sex and he was totally okay with that.

Touya tiredly lay on top of his younger brother, chest heaving up and down rapidly. Well, at least both of them weren't in any danger of freezing because of the cold weather; if anything that had completely steamed up his bedroom window.

"Mhmmm...~" Nate cooed softly, wrapping his arms around his older brother, nuzzling gently against his neck. The scent of men's body products and sex lingered in the atmosphere, and if he could smell it then Touya most definitely could. The older brunette's eyes were closed, as his chest continued to heave up and down, desperately trying to get enough oxygen.

"Touya?"

At the mention of his name the brunette weakly looked up into beautiful sparkling hazel eyes, and dazzling smile that was etched onto an angelic face.

"Yeah...?" And as his angelic grin altered to that of mischief, Nate simply answered with the words;

"At least I'm not cold any more~"

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my God I'm such a pervert! I hoped you guys liked it, and please read and review! It makes a yaoi obsessed fangirl very happy indeed!**


End file.
